Election Fever
by drmcatcher
Summary: Chloe pleads with Clark, Bruce, Bart and Diana of the Justice League to vote or at least be at the polling booth so that she can prove Senator Locke is using taxpayer dollars to pay Lex Luthor an unsettled debt.


Disclaimer: The _Smallville_ Universe is the property of the CW and to whomever else _Smallville _belongs. The Justice League characters are also the property of _DC comics_. Darlene Harrington belongs to me as do Senator Chambers and Senator Locke. _Jumping for Joy_ is also my creation. I do not make any money off this fan fiction.

Election Fever

_Smallville_

_November 2, 2008_

A 5'4" blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl enters what appears to be a derelict abandoned red-brick building with a white picket fence and landscaping consisting of overgrown shrubs and patches of tangled mauve petunias, yellow roses, white jasmine flowers, and yellow pansies with purple stripes on them. The building was once a prestigious bed and breakfast inn, but Darlene Harrington (an old lady with fluffy white hair and blue eyes and the last living member of the famous, wealthy Harrington family) could not keep up the inn. So, she sold it to Oliver Queen for a tidy sum and happily retired to Florida.

The brown-haired, former pickpocket meets the girl at the door.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence, Chloelicious?" Bart asks as he surveys her black cashmere suit jacket with the collar of a white blouse peeking out from underneath the jacket and follows the black slacks that outline her slender legs to black stilettos as she walks toward him. As Chloe passes by him, Bart notices her white-gold diamond-shaped earrings that dangle over her jaw line and the black leather purse that contains a compact, some eye-shadow and mascara, a bottle of mace, a bottle of aspirin, a ballpoint pen, a tiny black notebook, a tape recorder, her driver's license, her press pass, some credit cards and a wad of emergency cash hanging from her shoulder and gets a whiff of her lavender-scented perfume.

"Election day is two days away," Chloe replies as though it is the most obvious thing in the world as she places her purse down on the cherry coffee table and sprawls out on the sofa in the center of the room.

"Hate to break it to you, but you look like you went to a job interview rather than a presidential campaign rally," Clark Kent (Superman) who was tracking down Lex Luthor's next move with billionaire Bruce Wayne (Batman) on a supercomputer says as he turns around and notices Chloe.

"Shouldn't you be wearing one of those American flag pins on your lapel?" Clark asks.

"It's right here," Chloe says as she shows Clark the "I voted early" american flag sticker she hid under the collar of her blouse.

"I voted and I am here to convince you dunderheads to vote, too," Chloe replies.

"We help fight crime in our respective cities and around the world, but we are still considered freaks of nature," Diana who has just teleported from her home world of Atlantis says as she hears Chloe's reply to Clark.

"The candidates won't listen to us, so why bother voting?" Bart asks.

"Well, there is one candidate who will listen to us. Mom is up for re-election. Vote for her. There's nothing that says you can't leave the rest of the ballot blank or Christmas tree the rest of the ballot, although I suggest you stick to the same party. They may throw out the ballot if you vote for one party in one category and for the next party in the next category and Mom might not get re-elected again," Clark says.

"I'd vote for Martha in a heartbeat," Bart says as drool slips down his mouth.

"That's only because you love her apple pies," Chloe says as everyone laughs at Bart's expense.

"Just take a look. There's Senator Chambers from Nebraska for the Democratic Party and Senator Locke from Missouri for the Republican Party," Chloe says.

Then she adds, " Bald, brown-mustached Senator Chambers grew up on a farm, which should appeal to you Clark, but ran away from home when he found out his father was abusing his mother and made his own way in the world, stealing peoples' wallets until a big Hollywood director discovered him and put him in some movies like _Jumping for Joy_, which is a story of a man who sets up his own business and never gave up despite huge losses and ends up making millions of dollars. Using the money he made from acting, Senator Chambers went to college where he discovered an interest in political science that eventually led him into politics and the race for the presidency of the United States."

"Also, Senator Locke is from a middle class family and is a city boy through and through and is charming the ladies with his blonde hair and boyish looks, but he has lots of stock in Wayne Enterprises and an interest in any new fangled technological wonder, which should be appealing to you, Bruce," Chloe says.

"However, I hear Lex is endorsing him, because Locke has promised Lex huge tax cuts and some government money to settle some old debt," Chloe says.

"Just be careful, Chloe!" Clark says.

"That's why I need you guys to vote, or at least be there at the polling booth," Chloe says.

"I need evidence of Lex and Senator Locke's money transfer or I can't print what I know and Mr. White is so particular about these things," Chloe pleads with puppy dog eyes.

Clark is the first to cave because he can't stand the tears that pool up in Chloe's eyes. The other men also fall prey to Chloe's ruse, one by one.

"I'll be there, but I won't vote," Diana says and adds as an afterthought, "Puppy dog eyes do not enhance your natural beauty, Watchtower."

* * *

_November 3, 2008_

_Metropolis_

People are standing in long lines as they wait to vote. When it is their turn, they present their identification card and the election center workers check their information and hand them the ballot papers. They mark the candidates they choose for each category and either yes or no for the amendments on the back of the ballot form. Then, they place the form in a secrecy envelope and take it to an attendant who collects the forms

While all of this is happening, the candidates continue campaigning for last minute votes. Clark who is wearing a brown suit chooses to wait in line to vote, while Bart who is wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt surveys the crowd around the voting area. Simultaneously, Bruce who is dressed to the nines in a black cashmere suit and Diana who is wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and black suit jacket scan the voting area from the window ledge of the building overlooking the voting area for any suspicious activity. Meanwhile, Chloe manages to catch up with Senator Locke. She deliberately spills a little bit of her mocha latte on him and discretely plants a bug in Senator Locke's cell phone, while the Senator is busy wiping the stain on his shirt. Then, Chloe profusely apologizes for bumping into him and spilling some of her latte on him. The Senator laughs it off when the stain remains even after he wipes the stain and makes his way to his jet where he changes clothes and quickly heads to his next campaign spot.

Chloe signals to Bart, Clark and Bruce to return to base and returns to the safety of her desk at the _Daily_ _Planet_ where she monitors everything the Senator says and all of the Senator's phone calls and e-mails as she waits for Senator Locke to contact Lex. She has given up all hope when she hears an agitated Locke scream through the headphones in her ears, "I'm working on it, Lex."

So, she shouts, "Clark!"

"I'm right here and not in China, Chloe" Clark says as he approaches her desk and takes his fingers out of his ears.

"Would you be a sweetheart and visit Lex Luthor for me?" she sweetly asks as she discretely hands Clark a tape recorder.

Clark strips off his brown suit in the _Daily Planet_ elevator and reveals the red, blue and yellow Superman suit underneath it. Next, he whooshes off in search of Lex Luthor.

_"If I was a billionaire criminal, where would I be?" Superman wonders_.

_"Maybe at my office so that I would have an alibi for my whereabouts if any investigators pay me a visit," Superman thinks._

Meanwhile...

"Would you excuse me, Senator? I have some other business to conduct." Lex says.

"Of course! I'll call you back later," Senator Locke says.

"See that you complete your end of the bargain before you call me. If not, it will be your head," Lex says casually as if he is talking about the weather outside.

Then, Lex exits his office door and places a stack of papers on his secretary's desk.

"Stacy!" Lex shouts as he confiscates her earphones.

"Yes, Boss!" Stacy asks as she looks up into Lex's eyes and salutes.

"I'm going out for a walk to clear my head. Collate and staple the papers I just placed on your desk by the time I return," Lex commands.

"Yes, sir!" Stacy says over her black-rimmed spectacles.

While Lex talks to his secretary, Superman flies over to Lex's office window and peers into the office.

_"Nobody is around. It only makes my job easier," Superman thinks._

Superman quietly jimmies the window open with the red swiss army knife Bruce gave him for his birthday and enters Lex's office.

Superman tiptoes over to Lex's phone and plants a bug in the receiver, quickly opens the window, while keeping his fingers crossed and hopes that Lex won't hear the window creak when he opens it. Then, he whooshes out into an alley next to LuthorCorp.

"Did you hear something?" Lex asks his secretary.

"It sounded like a sonic boom," Lex says.

"Maybe Superman is out patrolling the city?" Stacy suggests.

"Perhaps," Lex says and leaves.

"That was a close call," Superman whispers as he flies back to the _Daily Planet_.

Later on that night, Clark and Chloe wait for Senator Locke to call Lex back. At 10:00 pm, Chloe is fed up and ready to leave when she hears Senator Locke say, "Lex, Superman is nowhere to be found."

"That's funny, since he was patrolling Metropolis and flew by LuthorCorp today," Lex sweetly says with a smirk.

"I'll do anything. I'll even channel taxpayer dollars to you and give LuthorCorp huge tax cuts. Just don't hurt my family," Senator Locke pleads.

"Well, it looks like you have your story, Chloe!" Clark says.

"Did you get the full conversation on the tape recorder?" Chloe asks Clark.

"Yes, Chloe," Clark says as he plays the recorded conversation back to Chloe.

"Excellent!" Chloe says as she rubs her hands together.

"I'll write up the story tonight and fax it over to the Chief so that he can print it in tomorrow's paper," Chloe excitedly says.

"Not bad for a day's work," Chloe says as she high-fives Clark.

* * *

_November 4, 2008_

_**Illegal Dealings between Billionaire Mr. Lex Luthor and Senator Locke**_

_By: Chloe Sullivan_

_With his boyish looks, Senator Locke was handpicked by Mr. Lex Luthor to eliminate Superman using a little bit of green meteor rock. The rock is harmless to humans, but it can bring Superman to his knees. It is uncertain how Mr. Luthor procured this green meteor rock, but it is dangerous in his hands. Fortunately, Superman saved himself. _

_For his failure, Mr. Luthor is demanding that Senator Locke give him taxpayer dollars to settle his debt. Afraid for his life, Senator Locke has been channeling whatever funds he can muster to Mr. Lex Luthor. _

_All of this information has been recorded if anyone needs any proof. _

_Is this really the kind of man you want as the next president of the United States? _

* * *

_November 5, 2008_

_Metropolis Jail_

_Lex's Cell_

"Are you here to mock me, Clark?" Lex asks bitterly as the warden opens the cell doors for Clark to enter.

"No, I'm here as a friend," Clark says.

"A friend?" Lex incredously asks.

"That's rich, coming from you, Mr. Morals" Lex says angerly.

"Lex, I really want to be your friend, but you let the darkness consume you," Clark seriously says as a tear falls down his cheek.

"Why did you become the very thing you wanted to avoid? You didn't want to be your dad, but here you are and all I see is a reflection of Lionel," Clark says.

"Why did you go down a path that I can't follow?"Clark asks.

Lex remains silent.

"Farewell, Lex," Clark says and leaves.

* * *

_November 6, 2008_

_Kent Farm_

_Smallville_

"It sounds like you can make and eat your cake," Martha says to Chloe as the _Metropolis News_ proudly announces that Senator Chambers is the new president of the United States and that he will be sworn in on January 20, 2009.

"Yeah, Lex and Senator Locke are finally behind bars where they belong, but I know Lex will find some way to escape and place the blame on someone else," Chloe says.

Then Chloe looks into Martha's eyes, wipes her tears and says, "You also have some news, too."

"Actually, I have two pieces of news. I got re-elected and Clark will be getting a new little sister. I adopted a cute little girl from China," Martha says.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you," Chloe says warmly as she gives Martha a hug.

Just then Clark arrives and hears the part about a little sister and faints.

"I'm sure Clark will be a good big brother as soon as he gets up off the floor," Chloe says and she and Martha laugh.


End file.
